


Date Night

by SGLAB



Series: Getting To Know You [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGLAB/pseuds/SGLAB
Summary: This is a sequel to my fic Middle of the Night Chat. Athos and Sylvie have their date they had talked about at the end of the previous fic.





	

Athos moved around his bedroom getting ready for his date with Sylvie. After spending a long weekend at his family home in the country with Sylvie for Constance and d’Artagnan’s wedding, Sylvie wanted to go on a proper date.

“Are you sure about that jacket?”

Athos looked over his shoulder at his two friends sprawled out on his bed.

“Yes, Aramis,” Athos said.

“So, where’re you taken her?” Porthos asked.

“A restaurant,” Athos said.

Porthos snorted.

“And a movie,” Athos added.

“What’s the movie?” Aramis asked.

“I don’t know yet,” Athos said. “I’m leaving it up to her.”

Athos walked out of his bedroom and was closely followed by Aramis and Porthos.

“Will you be spending the night?” Aramis asked. “I mean it is your first date.”

Athos rolled his eyes. Aramis was far too amused with himself.

“Now Aramis, that’s none of our business,” Porthos said.

“Thank you, Porthos,” Athos said.

“Course that condom next to Athos’ wallet I saw back in his bedroom is a good indication they are,” Porthos said.

“Porthos, don’t you have a girlfriend and baby to get home to?” Athos asked.

Porthos just chuckled.

“Flowers?” Aramis asked as Athos brought a small bundle of flowers of various colors. They were carnations, Sylvie’s favorite. “What, no corsage?”

“Yes, well I thought about a corsage and then remembered we’re not teenagers,” Athos glared.

Still, Athos was feeling a bit like he was taking his date to a formal school dance.

“Off with the both of you, or I’ll be late.” Athos made shewing motions at his friends.

“Athos, your wallet’s in the bedroom,” Porthos reminded him as they were halfway out the door.

Athos swore under his breath turning around and going back inside his apartment.

“This is gonna be fun,” Porthos said.

Aramis rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Athos finally returned to the door where his friends were still waiting.

“You didn’t forget to put the condom in your wallet, did you?” Aramis asked.

“Go,” Athos ordered locking the door behind them.

TM

Athos hadn’t been to Sylvie’s apartment before. It had taken a week after the wedding before they were able to find the time for their date. While Sylvie was off work for the summer she did have some meetings she needed to attend. And then there were her causes she was dedicated to that kept her busy.

Athos was still working at his bookstore. He really did need to make a decision about the future; he couldn’t continue leave from the police force indefinitely.

The apartment building was old and worn, but it had a certain warmth to it. He knocked on her apartment door feeling a bit silly with the flowers now that he thought about it.

The door opened and Sylvie stood inside looking beautiful as ever. She was wearing yellow dress off the shoulders with little ruffles along the short sleeves.

“You look lovely,” he said.

“You look pretty good yourself,” she said. “Are those for me?” She flashed him a big smile holding out her hand for the flowers.

“Actually I like walking around with carnations.” He smiled, a teasing glint in his eyes.

She laughed accepting the flowers and inviting him in. “So, what do you think?” She asked.

“Cozy,” he said.

“You’re very diplomatic,” she said putting the flowers in a vase with water. The kitchen was only a couple of feet from the living room.

“Not at all,” he said. “You have put in nice touches. I can see your personality in every detail,” he said.

“Ready to go?” She asked.

He nodded opening the door letting her walk out first.

TM

Sylvie let out deep breath. “Not as fancy as I thought,” she said.

She had her left hand tucked under his right elbow walking up to the restaurant.

“I may have done a little reconnaissance,” he said.

“You mean you asked Constance what my favorite restaurant was,” she said amused.

It was nice family run Italian restaurant. Sylvie loved it and the family who owned it.

He shrugged.

They walked in Athos about to give his name for their reservation when the patriarch came out of the kitchen.

“Sylvie, what brings you here?” He was a man maybe in his sixties, grey hair, and mustache.

“Carlo, I’m on a date, this is Athos.”

“Come sit, a friend of Sylvie’s is a friend mine,” Carlo said. “Forgive me, but I must get back to the kitchen. Amelie will be out to serve you.”

Sylvie grinned at Athos, he was looking a bit overwhelmed. “Don’t worry, Carlo can be a bit much, but he means well. His kids can usually rein him in pretty well.”

Athos smiled letting out a breathy laugh.

Amelie finally came out getting their drink orders.

“So, what don’t I know about you, Athos?” Sylvie asked.

“My full name, actually,” he said.

“It’s not Athos de la Fere?” She asked.

“Olivier Athos de la Fere,” he said.

“So I’m guessing you don’t like your first name,” she said

“No,” he shook his head. “Actually Athos was my paternal grandmother’s maiden name,” he explained.

“Athos suits you,” Sylvie smiled.

Their dinner came and they spent a few minutes silently enjoying the food.

“My mother is visiting next week,” Sylvie said.

Athos’ eyes widened ever so slightly to Sylvie’s amusement. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to meet her if you don’t want to.”

“What you’ve told me about her doesn’t sound too bad,” he said looking more relaxed. “Now I promise never to put you through a visit with my father.”

“So, you don’t think this thing is going to work out?” She gestured between them. She meant it to sound light, but a small part of her wondered.

“I don’t know,” he said. “But I promise I’m not trying to back out. It has been a long time for me though.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to bring down this night.”

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’d probably do something sooner or later during the evening to bring it down.” He smiled.

They finished their dinner and Athos asked her if she was ready to go. “Mind if we skip the movie?” She asked.

His smile widened. “I think I can live with that.”

TM

They were back at Sylvie’s apartment standing outside her door. Athos took a step forward resting his hands on her arms. Their heads tilted. Sylvie made a sudden move tilting her head the opposite direction making them bump noses.

“You did that on purpose,” he eyed her accusingly.

“I asked for a chaste kiss and thought bumping noses would add to the moment,” she said.

“May I?” He asked.

“Yes,” she grinned. “You may.”

Finally their lips touched. It wasn’t much more than a brush and then it was over. Sylvie looked at him pouting.

“Was that not to your liking?” He asked.

She shrugged. “It happened so fast.”

“I do believe there was a promise you could have your way with me,” he said.

“Oh yes.” She beamed.

Sylvie handed her keys over to Athos and he unlocked the door. He handed the keys back to her and she dropped them onto the dish next to the door.

She closed her door dropping her purse and walked up to Athos wrapping her arms around his middle. They kissed on their way to her room.

Sylvie maneuvered them so Athos’ back was to the bed and pushed him down to sit down on it. She pulled up her skirt to straddle his lap.

He groaned feeling her against him and dropped down on his back. Sylvie came with him hovering over him. She sat up pulling her dress over her head and dropping it to the floor.

She wasn’t wearing a bra. She sat up pulling off her underwear. “Need some help?” She asked.

“Yes,” he said.

She helped him out of his clothes. She enjoyed this feeling of being in control and he seemed to enjoy letting her take it. They moved up the bed.

“Are we still going with no condom?” He asked.

“Nothing has changed for me in the last week,” she said.

“Good,” he said.

Her hands came down on his arms pushing them up over his head holding them down with one hand. She kissed him hard pressing her hips against his.

He groaned happily.  

“Iike that?” She asked.

“Mhmm,” he nodded.

“Good,” she reached up with her other hand putting more pressure on his arms. She felt his hips jerk. “Slow down,” she chided.

She teased him some more hovering over his cock. Her hips jerked down brushing over him making him gasp.

“Sylvie,” he sighed.

Getting tired of what she was doing she let herself slide down over him taking him in deeply. He jerked up meeting her halfway. They set a rhythm together.

Eventually she let go of his arms, but still held some control as she guided his hands over her breasts. He brushed his hands over her breasts.

She resumed her pace coming down rather hard. That ripped another stronger gasp from him and he was soon coming.

She took one of his hands down to where their bodies met and he pressed a finger inside of her. That was all it took and she came slipping off him and laying down next to him.

“That was wonderful,” Sylvie said. “But I’m not done with you just yet.”

Athos reached out letting his fingers play with her hair. “I’m glad,” they kissed long and languorous. “Although you may have to wait a few minutes.”

Sylvie grinned resting her head on his chest. “I can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a long while I've written an explicit sex scene.


End file.
